Loves me loves me not
by meikoxkaito
Summary: Chelsea is new on the island and just happens to screw up any chance of a normal life by getting attached to Vaughn the guy who can't make up his mind. Suck at summaries just saying :p VaughXChelsea 3
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! well finally putting out my first story and kinda nervous (I probably shouldn't let it show hahaha) I've been sitting on this story for a few months now and I think at least the first chapter is ready (hopefully) well soo ummm I guess thats it for the little intro thingy lol whatever but reviews are very appreciated and flames will be ignored by me unless they help me improve my writing some how :]

DISCLAIMER: sadly I don't own harvest moon or the characters they are owned my natsume :p they are in no way mine just saying!`~ :D

**Already in bed together?**

The sun glared above me as I wiped droplets of sweat off my forehead. "Ugh, when will these frickin turnips grow!" I said as I watered the little green stub of a plants. I had already been on the sunshine islands for a good 3 weeks and could only grow simple things like turnips. I didn't even have a single animal to keep me company. But I did have my new best friend Julia to keep me company. I had to admit she was fun to hang around with because she always had to overreact to every little thing. "Well since I'm thinking about Julia I should go visit her and everyone while its still light out" I thought aloud as I remembered that the time on the Sunshine islands went by in a second.

I got up and stretched as I took off toward the town in a sprint/walk. Everyone on the islands treated each other like family and it caused me to feel at home the first day I came there. A thing I noticed though was almost all the guys and almost all the girls were single. It seemed like no one wanted to make the first move and it was pretty amusing in a childish way.

"Chelse! I made a delicious parfait and you have to have it with me!" Pierre's voice yelled from half way across town.

"Okay I'm coming Pierre!" I yelled back to my best guy friend on the island. Pierre was definitely different with his childish looks,purple suit, and amazing ability to cook. But everyone knew I liked Pierre as a brother and Pierre knew that. Besides I know that Natalie likes him anyway.

"Pierre am I not invited?" Natalie said out of the door of Taro's house. Her lips had a smile playing at the ends as she watched Pierre's expression change.

"Of course your coming Natalie!" Pierre said nervously his face going red. I had to seriously stifle the laugh that was trying to come out of my mouth. They were so cute with each other.

"Thanks for the parfait Pierre, and see you later Natalie!" I said as I walked out the door of Pierre's house. The sun was already setting and the time just flew as I ate the parfait and joked around with Pierre and Natalie. "Hmmm I think I wanted to do something when I left my farm and it wasn't to go see Pierre...what was it?" I stood in the middle of the path thinking.

"Forget where your going again Chelsea?" Denny said with a laugh as he slung a bunch of fish over his shoulder.

"No Denny I don't forget things like you I'm just admiring the sunset" I replied and put my hands behind my back and hummed as if I was truly enjoying viewing the sunset.

"Well you must have X-ray vision then because Mirabelle's shop is in your way" He said letting out a loud laugh.

"Oh! That's it! I wanted to see Julia! Thanks Denny" I chirped cheerfully and pecked Denny on the cheek. "eeew you taste like fish!" I laughed and ran into Mirabelle's shop and smiled as the door bell jingled above my head. "Julia I'm home!" I yelled and Julia popped out from behind the store counter.

"Chelse! I thought you would never visit me! Guess what I have news for you!" Julia said loudly and cheerfully as I sat down on the sofa in the room.

"Oh but Julia I must tell you the news! I have become ill with an incurable disease!" I said dramatically and draped a hand over my forehead.

"Oh no Chelse you musn't die on me now! I shall give you the cure." Julia pulled out a bottle of chocolate milk from her mom's farm.

"I am cured!" I said taking a swig of the milk. This was a little conversation that me and Julia had every time I was tired and thirsty and hadn't made enough money for wonderful chocolate milk.

"Hey Chelse can you go and grab the sunglasses from the guest bedroom now that you are cured." Juia asked taking up her usual lazy demeanor by sitting in the big comfy chair across from me.

"Why of course I shall your highness of lazyness" I said with a bow and sprinted up the stairs. The steps creaked slightly as I sprung up two steps at a time. I flung open the door to the guest bedroom and flung myself into the room not seeing a stray t-shirt on the ground. I flew forward and landed on the bed and heard a loud "ugh". I looked up... "What the heck!" I exclaimed as I realized I had landed on a guy with silver/white hair and umm well you see no shirt no pants just boxers and a hat.

The guy looked at me and I looked at him and my face flushed red in seconds and so did his. He pulled down his hat to cover his face. "Ummm..." was all he said and I couldn't get a single word out.

"Chelse I forgot to mention my cuz Vaughn is here and will be here every Monday and Tuesday." Julia said as she walked by the room not even caring about the akward position me and her cousin were in.

"Umm well I gotta be going umm Vaughn...Bye." I said quickly and jumped off the bed sprinting out of the room. But of course I tripped on the same shirt from earlier and fell flat on my face this time. Great Julia's cousin thinks I'm a klutz and probably a perv for all I know.

To be continued...

So watcha guys think? Liking the Vaughn and Chelsea wonderfulness yet? I know they just met but don't worry it will start to get juicy really soon just wait and see :]


	2. Chapter 2

Well my little children I'm back to type more of my little harvest moon story :D I'm really sorry that it took this long for me to update but I have been buried in homework and exams :P I hope that there are still people reading this and enjoying it hahaha. Hmmmmm so ya that's bout it remember I love comments flames r ignored lalala and all that jazz :D

CHAPTER 2 A rainy day on sunshine island

I couldn't believe the sound I was hearing hitting against my windows in the morning. It was rain, on a island called SUNSHINE, oh how ironic. Wait rain equals water and water equals me no have to water crops, I thought jumping up and down in joy. All thoughts of yesterday and that "little" incident with Vaughn dispersed from my mind. All I could think about was I had no work!

I stepped outside getting drenched instantly and knowing that I wouldn't need to wash my clothes tonight either. "could this day get any better!" I said in singing song voice as I started to skip through puddles to the town.

Everyone was in their home keeping out of the rain so I knew I could stop by everyone's house today. I went to my little fisherman Denny's house first because I was in the mood for some good free fish.

"Oh Denny, I believe there is a mermaid outside you door!" I yelled as I banged on his locked door. "OMG where!" Denny cried as he almost smacked me in the face with the door. "oh its just you Chelse" He said with disappointment clearly written on his face. I really think he fell for that every time. A slapped resounded around the town and a red marked appeared on his face. "just me?" I said and laughed patting Denny on the head. I marched into his house and sat myself around the hanging pot and smelled the stew that was cooking. "go ahead and help yourself!" he said and oh did I ever help myself.

After I had filled up at Denny's place I had already visited everyone's house all except for….Julia's. I puffed out a loud sigh and flung open the door to her house. I ran in and did a tumble on the ground and sprung up exclaiming "I'm home!" Instead of Julia or Mirabella replying I heard a quiet laugh. My head shot up and Vaughn was leaning against the back wall pulling he hat over his eyes and trying to hide his laughter. "guess your as big an idiot as Julia" He said with a smirk. My face flared red from embarrassment then from some anger. Instead of yelling at him I looked up at the ceiling and put my hands up and yelled "SERENITY NOW!" I let out a sigh of happiness and felt completely relaxed now. "where is Julia and Mirabella?" I asked in my new calm state of mind. Vaughn gave me the your frickin crazy look then turned his head away and mumbled "I don't know" I laughed as I realized this stick in the mud was a shy loner type. Ahhh this island seemed to have every type of guy. I wonder…hmm maybe it could work. "hey Vaughn make me some food please!" I said and plopped down on the sofa. "why should I" he growled looking at me. "because I asked" I retorted right back. He glared at me and then sighed "I only make porridge" "that's fine with me thank you Vaughn!" I said and did my most sunshiney smile I could ever accomplish. He paused a second and then started to cook.

"Its done" he said turning around with two bowls of porridge. His face held no emotion and he just stood there debating were to sit. "Vaughn come pop a squat" I said patting the spot next to me on the sofa. Vaughn actually came over and sat down and my face flushed red. I didn't think he actually would that was a surprise. We sat in silence eating the warm porridge which was delicious and perfect for the rainy weather. We both finished our bowls but didn't know what to do so we just sat there a bit me with my legs on the table and Vaughn with his hat covering he face and legs crossed on the table as well. He started to snore slightly and I laughed, I had bored someone to sleep. But then my own eyes started to droop and I fell asleep to. But oh did I get a rude awakening. It was someone yelling "Oh my baby jesuses!" as they walked in the door.

To be continued…

Well I guess that worked out pretty well …maybe not hahaha I didn't really like it as much as I hoped I would but hey you can't like everything you write right? [: well I guess see u guys next time!


End file.
